


Kitten

by nekonexus



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekonexus/pseuds/nekonexus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy kitten fic, featuring Sephiroth. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

Sephiroth, General of the ShinRa army, was not the sort of man to kick kittens. That was petty, and beneath him. He was, however, the kind of man to stalk through life with a blind disregard for what he might _accidentally_ trample underfoot.

At least he was until the day that he _did_ kick a kitten -- or rather, stepped soundly on its paw when it did not move quickly enough after batting at his boot. It was an accident, of course.

It really was rather pathetic, the way it mewled and limped about with one paw held in the air. He stared at it for a long moment -- and yes, the thought of putting it out of its misery did cross his mind -- but in the end, he simply bent down and scooped the damn thing up. (It went without saying that he was faster than a cat.)

Zack would know what to do with it. Zack would even _approve_ of his action, and that, at the moment, was important. Not that they'd had a falling-out, exactly; Zack was his and always would be. They were on uneasy terms, however, and this might improve the situation.

The kitten was not inclined to be still, nor to even be carried by the man who had so cruelly trod upon it, and protested its fate loudly and at great length. This forced Sephiroth to strip off the upper portion of his coat, tie one sleeve into a knot, and dump the kitten down it until he could get back to headquarters.

"Here," he said to Zack, upending his sleeve onto the man's desk. The kitten tumbled free, yowling.

"Seph...?" Zack said slowly, looking up at him for only a brief moment before making a grab for the creature that was eyeing his paperwork and flexing its paws.

"It is injured. I thought you would know how to fix it."

Zack chuckled beneath his breath, scooping the kitten up and tapping the Cure Materia on his wristguard. "That's all it would have taken." A soft turquoise glow settled over the kitten for a moment.

Sephiroth folded his arms across his bare chest. "I'm not in the habit of carrying Materia when I'm alone in the city."

"What are you going to do with it?" Zack asked, sprawling on the floor and letting the kitten climb his chest.

"I... it's a gift?"

Zack laughed at that, genuine amusement that would have been infectious had the whole situation not been so... confusing to the General. "All right. Thank you. Try not to step on her again, though, hmm?" He looked up, eyes sparkling with mirth.

He had no response for that, so the General merely nodded and turned to go.

It was some time later when he discovered the inside of his sleeve was damp. Fortunately, cleaning urine out of leather was not an uncommon request for the ShinRa launderers. It was unusual for the great General Sephiroth, yes, but no one was going to discuss that.

He was never entirely certain how the media got hold of the picture a couple weeks later. That he'd become accustomed to Zack's cat (who'd been dubbed Milly), was one thing. A private thing. That he let the cat sleep on his desk, or shoulder, or... yes... his head, was another thing entirely, and not something of which the media should have been aware.

"It'll soften your image," Zack said, when he could finally breathe again after his laughing fit. "Make you more accessible. The Great General Sephiroth, friend of kittens everywhere."

Sephiroth was not amused.

But he didn't make Milly move from where she nested on his desk in a tangle of his hair.


End file.
